Shop Girl
by Soline
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Snape finds Hermione at her new job and ends up on the receiving end of her pent-up rage. Rating for language and smut.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**So my muse is still sputtering out ideas in its own crazy way.**

**At least you get to reap the smutty benefits. :)**

* * *

The potions apothecary was supposed to be a temporary job. Not to be misunderstood - Hermione appreciated the extra practice in Potions ingredients - but her boss was nearly intolerable.

And she was_ too damn smart_ for this job.

"Hermione," her boss called. She sighed and straightened her apron. Its whiteness was replaced with smeared newts' blood and yellow caterpillar goo. She dropped her gloves on a stool with a wet _thwump_ and hurried to the desk. Her boss's name was Franc Vaisk - slightly attractive and thus far too aware of it.

"Yes, sir?" She glared - his gaze fell to her breasts.

"I'm going for lunch, and Mister Snape has a list of supplies he requires. Don't just stand there, girl, he's an important customer!" Franc left the store, leaving Hermione to look over the counter at her towering Potions professor.

"Good afternoon, sir," she said and licked her dry lips. His clinical black stare didn't warm in the summer, it seemed.

"Miss Granger," he returned. His pale hand rested on a exhaustingly long roll of parchment on the counter. "Although I doubt you've kept long enough from trouble to learn anything in seven years of classes, perhaps you've stolen enough of my materials to be able to retrieve these items for me?"

Hermione felt a frown deepen between her eyebrows. She pulled the parchment from him, her fingertips brushing along his hand. Her heart skipped, but she pulled back steadily enough.

"That," she said firmly and lifted her chin, "was unwarranted. Surely civility is not out of your reach?"

Snape raised one graceful eyebrow and the corners of his mouth quirked.

"No civility required, Miss Granger," he said. "I'm going to take pleasure in your service."

_That bastard. So that's how he's going to be._

She fumed. Her cheeks grew warm. But she grabbed a quill and ducked under the counter top, nearly bumping her head in her anger. She looked at the list - her eyes could have set fire to it.

"Mucus slugs," Hermione grumbled. An embarrassing task, which involved diving elbow-deep into a barrel of live slugs.

_I hate this bloody job._

Snape followed on her heels to the back of the store, where she rolled the heavy barrel out from the corner and perched on a stool over it.

"Now, Miss Granger," Snape said. He was leaning against a shelf, arms crossed, lips smirking. "I'd like the larger slugs. Do you know how to get those?"

She did.

_Bastard!_

"They need to be collected from the _bottom_ of the barrel," he said silkily.

"_I'd like the larger slugs!_" Hermione mocked, using a nasally voice to imitate Snape. She bent over, prepared to plunge. His eyes narrowed.

"What did you say, witch?" he said. "Would you like to lose this job? Surely not, since it's the only career a book-memorizing, inept girl like you could acquire."

Hermione thought she saw smoke pour from her own nostrils.

He'd better shut it.

She deserved better.

She was smart. Powerful. BRILLIANT.

She could do _so much better_.

He'd better not say another word. Her threats were not empty these days-

"_Shop girl!_" Snape snapped.

She broke.

Hermione hopped off the stool and stormed at him. Her small fist curled into the robes on his chest.

"I'm _not_ a shop girl," she seethed into his face. With a surprising amount of strength due to her anger, Hermione shoved Snape back into the shelves.

One powerful push with her toes, and she pressed her mouth to his. The hand clutching his robes pulled him down into her, and her other hand clutched his hair. He tried once to push away, but Hermione's tongue rolled against his and he began battling for power. It appeared Snape didn't like being pushed about.

Hermione pulled away, ripped off her apron, and fingered the buttons on her clothes. Snape watched her - angry and lusting. It was a delicious expression.

Hermione dropped her robes. She wore nothing beneath.

While he stared wide-eyed at her sudden reveal, Hermione pulled him to the floor.

"I wonder if you are too inadequate to do _this_ job," she sneered at him. Snape opened his mouth to retort angrily, but Hermione's hand snaked into his trousers.

He was actually rather thick and veined - a bit of a monster. When she pulled his cock from the hole, she couldn't help but smile a bit.

"Too inadequate or too much for you, Granger?" Snape growled.

"Oh no," she said, "you qualify." With that she straddled him and positioned over his leaking tip.

Snape watched her, waiting for her to finish what she started. His black eyes both fumed and iced - his lust and anger. With his hair tossed about the floor and just his cock protruding from his typically dressed manner, Hermione felt power. Revenge.

"Severus Snape," she smirked, "I'm going to take pleasure in your service."

She thrust down, taking the whole of him at once. Snape grunted and clutched her legs, his eyes narrowing to glittering black slits.

"Shit," she hissed, rolling her hips over him.

"Granger, you annoying…" Snape began. He never finished his sentence. She pulled up him again, her muscles tightening in bliss, and slipped back down. Merlin, she was wet. The front of his trousers were already damp with her juices.

Hermione fell forward, her hands and hair falling onto Snape's shoulders. He glared up at her, his lips curling with each thrust of hers.

"I… am… not… a… shop girl!" she panted, her eyes just as angry as his. On her last words, she pushed so far down that his lap was full of her bottom. Snape's hands shot up and squeezed her hips. Hermione jerked forward to kiss him brutally on the lips.

With her bent forward so far, Snape took the chance to piston up into her. His hips worked fluidly and swiftly up, and his hips slapped her with each quick thrust. Hermione's face fell forward into his shoulder as she shrieked.

"You wear aprons, dive for slugs, and become eye candy for Vaisk," he snarled into her ear, never slowing his pace. "What does that make you?"

Hermione shoved away from him, squatting this time on his cock to keep distance. Forgetting his verbal attack, Snape dropped his head back, his eyes hungry on her bouncing breasts.

"I'm fucking brilliant," she groaned, no longer able to keep hatred in her voice. Her climax was approaching - quickly - and with the force of a tsunami. "And I quit!"

"Good girl…" he breathed through his gritted teeth.

Snape's fingers trailed down her calves to her ankles, where he grabbed hold. With the speed of the experienced, he flipped her backwards and rolled with her, so that she lay on her upper back and his cock never slipped out. Her bum stuck up and Snape held her ankles wide apart in the air. She stared up wide-eyed through her legs at him.

"Ssss, sssss," he hissed, watching his cock slide in and out of her cunt.

"Yes… Snape, please…" she sighed. His thickness rolled through her entire body - her nerves trilled with the feel of him. His eyes flashed at her.

"You will work for me," he said suddenly - loud and commanding.

"What… What will I do?" Why were they talking now, when it felt so _good_?

"My apprentice." His voice inflamed with new lust. The title spurred him. Hermione screamed in earnest as he began pounding into her, slamming her back into the floor. He pulled her legs further apart, his lips snarling over his teeth and hair flying about his face. "_Say it!_"

"Your apprentice!" she whined, her throat raw from shrieking. "Yours, yours, y-y-yours!" She whimpered on each of his violent thrusts until her entire body finally tightened up and exploded heat over his cock.

Her body bent nearly in two as Snape came, pushing fully into her and letting go of one ankle to smack her ass. For a second they remained, panting and sweaty and entangled.

Finally, Snape pulled himself away. Hermione crawled to her robes. Her legs were jelly - her back sore - her head dizzy. She was thoroughly fucked.

"Are you ready to leave, apprentice?" Snape asked once she finished buttoning her robes. His arms were crossed again, and his features completely un-mussed. She was the opposite of his tidy appearance. Still, she drew herself up.

"In dire need my intellect, sir?" she retorted.

He glared at her so hard, his eye twitched. Hermione grinned evilly at him.

She was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

I'm hoping the elusive muse will pop out ideas and chapters if I throw up one shots.

Please review if you enjoyed it, thanks!

Love!

Soline


End file.
